Un cambio Inesperado
by takokinoko
Summary: Anna, Yoh, Ren, HoroHoro, Ryu, Lyserg y hasta Hao viven ya en la casa de los Asakura... pero, también Faust?...hay cosas raras pasando en los últimos días...quien será el responsable??? jejeje ;D TERMINADO!!!!
1. Primera parte

NOTA: Shaman King no me pertenece.y nunca lo hará -_- Asi que todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.  
  
Un cambio inesperado  
  
  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!- exclamó Ana al mirarse en el espejo justo al levantarse. Se abrió la puerta de par en par revelando al chico Inglés de cabello verde.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Ana?- preguntó Lyserg un tanto confundido.  
  
-¡¿Qué no lo notas?!- gritó Ana aún más enojada que de costumbre.  
  
-Veamos.el único que faltaba era.eres.¿Ren?-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
...Si si, lo sé.tal vez esto no tenga mucho sentido.y no lo tiene, es irónico y un tanto cínico a mi parecer. Y bueno, todo este embrollo comenzó no hace más de una semana en la casa de los Asakura, era una tarde agradable, ya comenzaba a sentirse el frío del invierno.  
  
-¿Pues cuantos somos viviendo en esta casa?- preguntó el shaman de cabello azul, que se hallaba sentado frente a la mesa donde otro de sus compañeros se encontraba descansando también.  
  
-Um.Primero estas tú- dijo Yoh señalando a HoroHoro -Luego llegó Ryu, Ren, Lyserg.e incluso Hao ya vive aquí.-  
  
-Agregando a Yoh y a Ana que ya vivían aquí.somos un total de siete personas bajo este techo- terminó Ren con la frase sentándose en el suelo para unirse a sus compañeros.  
  
-Casi lo olvido.también Faust VIII vive con nosotros- agregó Yoh con su habitual sonrisa mientras jugaba con las naranjas que se encontraban regadas en la mesa.  
  
-¿Faust VIII? ¿Vive aquí también?- preguntó Ren algo sorprendido por el hecho de que había una persona más viviendo ahí desde quien sabe cuando y él no se había siquiera percatado.  
  
-¿Y como es que ni cuenta me había dado?- HoroHoro se hallaba igual de sorprendido por el mismo hecho, aunque conociendo a Yoh, podría ser que Faust VIII ya no viviera ahí pero lo había olvidado.¿O era cierto?.  
  
-No hace mucho ruido.de hecho casi nunca sale de su habitación.- A Yoh parecía no importarle del todo, como si fuera algo de lo más normal lo que pasaba.  
  
-Vamos Yoh, se realista. Es una persona! Si viviera en la casa por lo menos saldría de su habitación para comer.es imposible que viva aquí.seguramente lo estas inventando- se quejó Ren poniéndose de pie al tiempo que acomodaba su camisa -Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿En donde se encuentra su habitación?-  
  
-Eso no lo sé.pregúntale a Ana- Yoh recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa pero continuó jugando con una de las naranjas. Ren lo miró tratando de no reírse de lo flojo que era su compañero shaman con audífonos color naranja.  
  
-Eso haré.-  
  
-Yo voy!- HoroHoro se puso de pie de un salto y se dispuso a seguir al shaman de cabello puntiagudo. -¿Qué? No me veas así Ren.yo también quiero saber-  
  
-Haz lo que quieras.-  
  
Los dos shamanes fueron a la sala en busca de la sacerdotisa, y la encontraron viendo el televisor como es costumbre.  
  
-Oye Ana.- comenzó Ren tratando de llamar su atención para que los escuchara.  
  
-¿Qué quieren?- contestó secamente la niña con paliacate rojo sin apartar su vista del televisor.  
  
-¿Es cierto que Faust vive aquí?- Ren alzó un poco la voz para hacerse a escuchar a pesar de el ruido del televisor prendido.  
  
-¿Faust VIII? Si, ¿Que no lo sabían?-  
  
-NO- contestaron en unísono Ren y HoroHoro.  
  
-Pues es cierto.-  
  
-¿En donde esta su habitación?- volvió a preguntar el shaman de procedencia china.  
  
-Justo a un lado de la tuya si mal no recuerdo.y ¿Podrían ir a preguntarle a alguien más? Trato de ver el televisor- hizo un ademán con las manos lo cual significaba que quería que se quitaran de enfrente del aparato.  
  
De mala gana, Ren se apartó y se dirigió a su cuarto.  
  
-Oye, ¿Vamos a ver si es cierto?-  
  
-Pensé que tú ya te habías ido.- Ren se volvió para encontrar a HoroHoro que lo había estado siguiendo.  
  
-Oh vamos, sé que tu también quieres ver si es cierto que vive aquí ese tal Faust oct.noveno.décimo.ya no sé-  
  
-Octavo, Faust VIII-  
  
-Si bueno.¿Qué? ¿Y tu eres.?- HoroHoro dio un salto al no reconocer a la voz que le había contestado, y para su sorpresa era.  
  
- El mismo, yo soy Faust VIII, mucho gusto- saludó cortésmente quitándose su puntiagudo sombrero adornado por una singular florcilla. Al quitárselo parecía un poco menos alto.  
  
-Eh.jeje.mucho gusto, soy HoroHoro- se presentó algo nervioso ante la extraña persona que se encontraba frente a él.  
  
-Yo soy Ren Ta- antes de que pudiera terminar, Faust lo interrumpió.  
  
-Ren Tao, lo sé. Los conozco a todos ustedes- sonrió de una manera extraña, incluso Ren se sentía algo incómodo ante Faust por su misteriosa actitud.  
  
-Ah, veo que por fin se saludan- era indudablemente Yoh Asakura, con el semblante tranquilo como siempre.  
  
-Yoh, ¿Desde hace cuanto que él vive aquí?- inquirió Ren aún necio por saber por qué razón el ignoraba la existencia de Faust VIII en esa casa.  
  
-Eso que importa.por lo menos ahora ya lo sabes, pero si querías saber, pues- una voz familiar interrumpió a Yoh.  
  
-Yoh~dono! ¿Podría prestarme sus cartas de juego? Basón y yo ya no sabemos en qué entretenernos- Amidamaru apareció detrás de su dueño algo apenado al tener que pedir algo a su amo.  
  
-Claro Amidamaru! Puedes tomarlas cuando quieras- Yoh solo sonrió y se balanceó mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación dispuesto a conseguir sus cartas de juego.  
  
Manta caminaba por el pasillo cuando se detuvo súbitamente al ver a Faust ahí de pie justo frente a él.  
  
-Ah.yo.yo iba.a.a la.a la cocina! Si, y entonces me voy para éste lado- Giró con los talones hacia el sentido contrario y corrió por el pasillo hasta perderse al entrar en uno de los cuartos.  
  
-La cocina está para allá.que raro- Ren siguió con la mirada a Manta y luego miró a los 2 shamanes que se encontraban ahí.  
  
-Eh, Ren. Parece que no entendiste lo que Manta trató de hacer- comenzó HoroHoro aguantando la risa.  
  
-¿Qué?, ¿Qué cosa? No entiendo.-  
  
-¿Acaso no te sabes esa historia? Ejeje, no te dicen nada a ti ¿Cierto?...y eso que es chisme algo viejo- HoroHoro se detuvo cuando recordó quien estaba justo frente a ellos. -Eh, pero no es nada malo.no, jejeje, nada malo ni nada que ver con Faust VIII- le dio un codazo a Ren mientras sonreía nerviosamente.  
  
-Oh, no se preocupen. Sé bien a que te refieres y en verdad admito que fue una especie de error mío.aunque no me arrepiento del todo- Faust sonrió algo maliciosamente mirando en la dirección que Manta había huido.  
  
HoroHoro y Ren se miraron casi al mismo tiempo algo confundidos pero decidieron no preguntar. Aunque después de unos segundos, el mismo Faust VIII les contestó.  
  
-Bueno.¿Pero prometen no decirle a nadie?-  
  
HoroHoro y Ren asintieron al mismo tiempo y lo miraron con atención dispuestos a escuchar.  
  
-Acaso.nunca.¿Nunca han notado que Manta es de un tamaño tan perfecto desde la vista de un científico como yo?-  
  
-¿Tamaño?- HoroHoro pregunto sin comprender aún.  
  
-¿Tamaño perfecto en que sentido?- Agregó Ren.  
  
-Pero claro! ¡Tiene el tamaño perfecto!. Podría caber incluso en una caja.¿O no lo habían notado?- Los jóvenes shamanes se quedaron estupefactos ante tal declaración.  
  
-Una.¿Una caja dices?- Antes de que Ren pudiera preguntar más, una explosión en una habitación no muy lejos de ahí lo interrumpió.  
  
-Ah, disculpen.creo que Eliza ya debe haber terminado con el experimento.nos vemos al rato supongo- se puso su sombrero de nuevo y corrió por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista.  
  
-¿No crees que es algo extraño?- preguntó el shaman de cabello azul caminando por el pasillo con dirección a su habitación.  
  
-¿Extraño? A mi me pareció una buena persona.- Ren caminaba detrás de él en dirección a su cuarto también.  
  
-Tal parece que la gente extraña se agrada entre ella misma-  
  
-¿Dijiste algo HoroHoro?-  
  
-Eh, no nada-  
  
-Eso pensé.pero.no, olvídalo- -¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? Ahora me dices-  
  
-Bueno, ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber que tanto hace en su habitación?-  
  
-¿Quién?-  
  
-Faust!-  
  
-Ah.algo.si-  
  
-Si pasa tanto tiempo encerrado, significa que algo debe tener escondido que no quiere que veamos-  
  
-Tal vez. o simplemente le gusta estar en su cuarto-  
  
-No lo creo. yo voy a intentar entrar. de hecho parece que le agradamos-  
  
-Si bueno, ¿Quién podría odiarme?-  
  
Ren lo miró algo arrogante.  
  
-Eh.perdón pues Ren, yo solo decía.-  
  
-Si bueno, si me buscas estaré con Faust-  
  
-Espera! Yo también quiero ir!...Oye!-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Nota del autor: Espero les esté gustando.es el primer fic de Shaman King que hago.así que manden reviews!!! Y pronto estará lista la segunda parte ^^  
  
-Tako^^ 


	2. Segunda parte

NOTA: Shaman King no me pertenece.y nunca lo hará -_- Asi que todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.  
  
Un cambio inesperado Segunda parte  
  
-Si bueno, si me buscas estaré con Faust- Ren comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.  
  
-Espera! Yo también quiero ir!...Oye!- HoroHoro lo siguió hasta que se detuvieron casi en seco. -¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-¿No escuchas algo?-  
  
-¿Um?-  
  
-Si, algo similar a el ruido de maquinaria-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Olvídalo. se escucha justo aquí, así que supongo este debe ser su cuarto- Ren se encontraba parado justo delante de una puerta que se encontraba a un lado de su habitación.  
  
-¿Estas seguro de eso?-  
  
-Siii, y guarda silencio, voy a llamar a la puerta- tocó la puerta unas cuantas veces y esperó.  
  
-No hay nadie- HoroHoro estaba por irse, cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a Faust VIII con su gracioso sombrero.  
  
-Ah, son ustedes. ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?-  
  
-Me preguntaba si podría ver alguno de tus experimentos, bueno, siendo científico supongo que debes tener cosas bastantes interesantes ahí dentro- comentó Ren cortésmente.  
  
-¿¿¿Podemos???- agregó HoroHoro más como plegaria que como petición.  
  
Faust sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario de Ren.  
  
-Bueno, de hecho sí tengo muchos experimentos que les podrían parecer interesantes. pero verán, solo puedo permitir que una persona entre ya que no necesito más para que me ayude en mis investigaciones-  
  
-¿O sea que solo puedo entrar yo? Oh, perdón Ren, pero sabes que siempre los mejores tienen lo mejor- HoroHoro estaba por entrar en el cuarto, cuando Faust lo detuvo.  
  
-De hecho me gustaría que Ren me ayudara, no es por preferirlo, pero parece que él sabe un poco más sobre medicina que tú- -Ja, eso pienso yo también- Ren entró en la habitación sintiéndose orgulloso.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿En que estaba?... ah si, ¿Podrías pasarme aquellos guantes por favor?- Faust le señalo unos guantes blancos sobre una de las mesas.  
  
-Si, ahora voy- Ren hizo lo que le encargaba. El cuarto era un auténtico laboratorio en todos los sentidos. Estaba lleno de cosas de vidrio con diferentes contenidos dependiendo de la repisa en que se encontraban. Todo estaba impecable y brillantemente blanco. Definitivamente tuvo que haber pasado mucho tiempo arreglando el lugar para que quedara así.  
  
  
  
Lyserg leía un libro sentado en la sala mientras los espíritus jugaban cartas en la mesa.  
  
-¡Gané!- Amidamaru sonrió ampliamente mientras sostenía una de las cartas en su mano.  
  
-Ah, eso es trampa. es la quinta vez que me ganas- Basón se quejó haciéndose a un lado para que Kororo tomara su lugar en el juego.  
  
-Nada de trampas, yo siempre juego limpiamente- dijo mientras revolvía la baraja para jugar de nuevo.  
  
-¡No puedo creer que me rechazara como su ayudante!- HoroHoro entró en la sala quejándose, se sentó a un lado de Lyserg y le arrebató el libro. -¡¿Puedes creerlo?! Prefirió a ese chino!!!-  
  
-¿Disculpa?-  
  
-Haber, contéstame algo. Si te dan a escoger entre Ren y yo, ¿A quien escogerías? Sé honesto, en verdad no le diré a Ren que nadie lo quiere-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Escoger para que cosa?-  
  
-Que no te de pena! Sé que yo soy mejor que él.tal vez a Faust le dio lástima y por eso escogió a Ren.si, eso debe ser. ¿Verdad que tengo razón Lyserg?-  
  
-No entiendo de que me hablas, pero ¿Podrías regresarme mi libro por favor?-  
  
-o_o Eh, si perdón- HoroHoro le regresó el libro algo apenado. -Creo que me dejo llevar por mis impulsos y por eso tiendo a quitarles cosas a los demás-  
  
-¡Gané!- gritó Kororo brincando sobre la mesa.  
  
-A ja ja, en tu cara Amidamaru. ¿No que muy bueno?- se burló Basón apareciendo a un lado de la mesa.  
  
-¿Y tu que? Kororo me ganó, no tu- Amidamaru acomodó de nuevo la baraja pero esta vez de mala gana.  
  
-Lo sé, me daría más pena que Kororo me derrotara.Ajajajaja- Basón se percató de que nadie se reía. -Sin ofender Kororo, tú sabes.es por tu tamaño-  
  
-¿No podrían hacer más ruido?- Hao entró en la sala aturdido e irritado como siempre.  
  
-Tal vez si, pero si hacemos mucho ruido Ana~sama puede molestarse-  
  
-Aprende a reconocer el sarcasmo, Amidamaru-  
  
-Oh-  
  
-¿Y ustedes que me ven?- preguntó Hao a HoroHoro y a Lyserg que habían dejado de hablar cuando Hao llegó.  
  
-Yo mejor me voy a otra habitación- Lyserg tomó su libro, se puso de pie y caminó altivamente en dirección a la salida de la habitación.  
  
-Uy, hice enojar al niñito inglés. Que mal, parece que no soporta que alguien como yo este en el mismo cuarto-  
  
Lyserg se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Hao. -¡Repite eso, Hao Asakura!-  
  
-¿Acaso te quedaste sordo?-  
  
-¡No te burles de mí!-  
  
-Ja, delicado-  
  
-¡¿Qué cosa?!- Lyserg se abalanzó sobre Hao pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo Yoh lo detuvo.  
  
-Tranquilos, ¿Hasta cuando van a poder portarse bien?- tenía la misma sonrisa de siempre, otra de las cosas que lo diferenciaban de Hao.  
  
-Yo no soy el que comienza las peleas, regaña a tu hermano porque yo no tengo nada reprochable con mi actitud. Simplemente me defiendo- Lyserg se soltó del brazo de Yoh y acomodó su camisa y su verde cabello.  
  
-A mi nadie me tiene que enseñar modales, y mucho menos Yoh- Hao acomodó su capa también sonriendo de manera malvada.  
  
-Simplemente traten de no pelearse por lo menos en la casa, saben que Ana puede correrlos por eso.y no me gustaría que se tuvieran que ir-  
  
-Yo no prometo nada mientras Hao no se controle- -¿Hao?, ¿Lo prometes?- Yoh preguntó mirando a su hermano.  
  
-NO- Hao se marcho del cuarto sin decir más.  
  
-No digan que yo no lo intento- Lyserg tomó su libro y salió de la habitación también.  
  
-Orgullosos.-  
  
-HoroHoro! No sabía que seguías en este lugar, ajeje-  
  
-Argh! Yoh! Se supone que soy tu MEJOR amigo! _-  
  
-Por cierto, ¿Qué hacen, Amidamaru?- Yoh se volvió para ver a los espíritus que continuaban con sus juegos de cartas.  
  
-Jugamos cartas, Yoh~dono- Amidamaru no quitó la vista de la mesa donde cuidadosamente colocaba las cartas.  
  
-Wow, llevan toda la tarde jugando con esas cartas-  
  
-¿Toda la tarde?- Los espíritus voltearon para mirar el horizonte, ya estaba anocheciendo.  
  
-Si, ya casi es hora de cenar- inquirió HoroHoro mirando también interesado el juego.  
  
-Ah, ¿Dónde se encuentra el señoriíto Ren?- preguntó Basón bajando una de las cartas que llevaba en la mano.  
  
-Esta con ese tal Faust- HoroHoro respondió con una voz algo molesta.  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejarlo solo con Faust?!-  
  
-¿Qué tiene de malo Faust, Basón?- Yoh se sentó y comenzó a quitarle la cáscara a una naranja.  
  
-¡Es un científico! Puede hacer experimentos con el señoriíto Ren, ¡¿Acaso no lo entienden?!-  
  
-Bueno, no había pensado en eso. podría ser interesante- HoroHoro trató de imaginarse diversos experimentos, la mayoría de ellos dolorosos. -Ejejeje, así aprenderá ese chino-  
  
-¡Debemos ir por él cuanto antes! Debe ser ahora o si no será demasiado tarde!!-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Nota del autor: Que les pareció??? En esta parte metí algo más de humor, espero no me haya salido mucho de contexto ^^ pero en lo particular me gustan más los fics que me hacen reír.en fin.manden reviews!!! Así me dan ideas y tips para hacer mejor el fic o mejores fics más adelante. Ah! Gracias por leerlo.  
  
-Tako^^ (digi_tk@hotmail.com) 


	3. Tercera parte

NOTA: Shaman King no me pertenece.o bueno, ya se saben la historia. Todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.  
  
Un Cambio Inesperado Tercera Parte  
  
-¡Debemos ir por él cuanto antes! Debe ser ahora o si no será demasiado tarde!!- Basón indicó mientras voló fuera del cuarto a gran velocidad seguido por Yoh y HoroHoro.  
  
-¿Tu crees que le puede servir para sus experimentos? A mi me parece que Ren es un tanto, bueno, es bajo de estatura y esta demasiado delgado- el shaman de cabello azul no estaba muy convencido de que Faust en realidad estuviera experimentando con Ren, la idea sonaba extraña en sí.  
  
-¡Claro que le sirve! El señoriíto Ren es muy inteligente y ágil. Además de que es muy hábil para muchas cosas!! No debes subestimarl- Un grito proveniente de la cocina lo hizo guardar silencio.  
  
-¡¡¡¿HASTA CUANDO VAN A DEJAR DE GRITAR EN ESTA CASA?!!!-  
  
Yoh y HoroHoro también se detuvieron y volvieron su mirada hacia la puerta abierta de la cocina que se encontraba justo a su lado derecho.  
  
-A~Ana, eres tú- dijo Yoh en una voz poco audible.  
  
-Si soy yo, y esta no es la primera vez que les digo que no griten ni corran estando dentro de la casa- contestó la sacerdotisa muy molesta mientras acomodaba unas rodajas de pan en un plato.  
  
-¡¿Se~señoriíto Ren?!- exclamó Basón al entrar en la cocina.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Basón?- dijo sin despegar la mirada a la tabla de madera donde hábilmente cortaba vegetales.  
  
-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Pensé que estaba con Faust VIII. nos tenía muy preocupados-  
  
-Pues no hace falta que se preocupen, no sé por qué le tienen tanta desconfianza a Faust. parece buena persona-  
  
-¡ANA!-  
  
-¡Que NO grites, HoroHoro!- la niña le lanzó una sartén que por unos centímetros más le hubiera dado justo en el rostro.  
  
- o_o no me avientes cosas, solo quería decirte que. que-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-¡¿Estas cocinando?!-  
  
Yoh escuchó la palabra "cocinando" e inmediatamente fijo su mirada en Ana como tratando de ver si era cierto.  
  
-Oye, en verdad! Traes puesto un mandil para cocinar!-  
  
-Y.¡Y eso que tiene de raro!- titubeó Ana sonrojándose un poco por el enojo o tal vez por la pena.  
  
-Más bien ¿Qué NO tiene de raro?- agregó HoroHoro aguantando la risa.  
  
-Simplemente nunca cocinas Ana, en todos los años que te he conocido nunca has mostrado interés por la cocina- Yoh sonrió como de costumbre.  
  
-Pu.pues que tal si de pronto he decidido que me gusta, ¿Ah? ¡¿Algún problema con eso?!- sostenía una espátula amenazadoramente mientras hablaba.  
  
-Eh no, no, nada. no tenemos problema con eso-  
  
-Ryu dijo que llegaría muy tarde hoy y, como éramos los únicos en la sala en ese momento, nos pidió que si podíamos sustituirlo en preparar la cena. Eso es todo- inquirió Ren sirviendo las porciones de alimentos en los platos que estaban ya colocados sobre la mesa.  
  
-Pues espero no le hayas puesto veneno a la comida- HoroHoro miró los platos ya servidos de manera sospechosa.  
  
-Mejor no me des ideas HoroHoro, y ¿Podrían llamar a los demás para la cena? Ya quiero comer- Ren se sentó en su lugar.  
  
-Si, si.- el shaman de cabello azul caminó unos pasos hasta la puerta y gritó: -¡A CENAR TODOS!-  
  
Pack!.  
  
-¡Oye! ¿Por qué me lanzas cosas?- se quejó HoroHoro sobándose la cabeza después de recibir un golpe con una sartén.  
  
-Y el próximo que grite tendrá el mismo destino- comentó Ana sentándose también en su silla.  
  
Ya que estaban sentados dispuestos a cenar, llegó el único inquilino que nunca se había mostrado frente a la mesa.  
  
-¿Les molesta si yo ceno con ustedes?-  
  
-Adelante Faust, puedes comer lo que quieras- Ren sonrió señalando una silla vacía en la mesa, que ya tenía asignado platos, vasos y cubiertos.  
  
-Muchas gracias ^_^ - Faust se sentó junto con todos.  
  
La cena prosiguió como de costumbre: Hao no dejó de buscar pelea con Lyserg, Yoh era el mediador mientras HoroHoro contaba anécdotas graciosas a los espíritus. Ana se quejaba porque estaban gritando y era cuestión de minutos para que Ren se hartara del escándalo y se uniera él también.  
  
-¡¿Qué acaso no saben lo que es la PAZ en esta casa?!- Ana salió del comedor con paso decidido y cerró la puerta de golpe lo que hizo que todos guardaran silencio.  
  
-Eh, Ana- Yoh estaba por ponerse de pie cuando:  
  
-¡Es tu culpa! Por estar de quejumbroso, niño bonito-  
  
-¡Vuelves a decirme algo como eso, Hao Asakura, y te juro que!-  
  
-Tranquilo Lyserg, sabes que no lo dice en serio-  
  
-¡¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje después de lo que tu hermano me dice?!-  
  
-Eso me recuerda. ¿Cuándo van a regresar Pirika y Tamao? Su viaje se ha prolongado bastante- HoroHoro parecía no escuchar las peleas entre los demás, generalmente estaba en su propia nube.  
  
-Lo digo MUY en serio, Lyserg~chan, ajajajaja-  
  
-¡Fue suficiente Hao Asakura!- Lyserg tomó uno de sus palillos para comer y lo lanzó en dirección a Hao, que por un poco no logra esquivar.  
  
-¿Con que eso quieres, Diethel? ¡Toma esto!- Con eso dio inicio una guerra de utensilios de cocina, lo cuál puso el comedor y la cocina en zona de desastre.  
  
-¡YA!- Ren gritó por fin poniéndose de pie muy molesto -¡Déjense de niñerías de una vez por todas!, ¿Qué no ven que tenemos invitados?-  
  
-No se preocupen, además yo vivo aquí, no me considero invitado- Faust sonrió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación -Los dejo para que prosigan con su guerrilla, y gracias por la cena-  
  
-¿Ves niño de pelo verde? Espantas a todos de la mesa- Hao salió de la habitación antes de que Lyserg pudiera contestarle.  
  
- _ Nunca dejará de molestarme, ¿Cierto?- Lyserg salió del cuarto por igual, dejando solos a Yoh, HoroHoro y Ren.  
  
-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿En donde esta Manta?- Yoh preguntó sintiéndose extraño con tanto silencio.  
  
-Yo me voy a dormir- Ren se puso de pie, se sirvió un vaso con leche y salió del lugar con dirección a su habitación.  
  
-¿Manta? Cierto, dijo que venía a la cocina pero no lo he visto-  
  
Por fin había silencio en la casa de los Asakura. Solamente la noche podía calmarlos a todos y ponerlos a dormir. Aunque por lo visto, no todos parecían haber seguido esta ley.  
  
-Bien, parece que todos duermen tranquilamente- la figura que se movía por los obscuros corredores sonrió de una manera un tanto malvada.  
  
-Querida, ¿Podrás pasarme esos cables? Pienso que es el momento perfecto para probar mi nuevo experimento-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Nota del Autor: Perdón por haberme tardado en poner la 3ra parte.juro que las que siguen tardaran menos en publicarse.Ah si! Puse más a Ana como me aconsejo Úriko ^^ espero lo haya hecho bien! Saludos!!! Y gracias por leer mi fic!  
  
Atte- Tako^^ (digi_tk@hotmail.com) 


	4. Cuarta parte

NOTA: Shaman King no me pertenece.por mala suerte!!! _ Pero en fin.todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños.que luego no digan!  
  
Un Cambio Inesperado Cuarta Parte  
  
-Querida, ¿Podrás pasarme esos cables? Pienso que es el momento perfecto para probar mi nuevo experimento- el espíritu obedeció al mandato e hizo lo que le pedía.  
  
La persona entre las sombras (Bleh, es obvio quien es, no es cierto?? ^^") sonrió y tomó los cables dispuesto a divertirse un poco. Lenta y cautelosamente abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Se detuvo frente al shaman de cabello verde que dormía tranquilamente.  
  
-Veamos, este lado del cable va aquí y después- en ese momento escuchó que el otro shaman que él creía dormido en esa misma habitación comenzó a hablar.  
  
-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-  
  
El científico pudo escuchar como Ren tomaba su arma de enorme cuchilla mientras intentaba saber quien se encontraba en la habitación.  
  
-¡Con que eres tu, Yoh Asakura! Ya verás quien es el mejor shaman, ajajajajaja- Ren se puso de pie algo tambaleante -¡Concédeme tu alma, Basón!- sus movimientos eran algo torpes y su voz sonaba poco clara.  
  
-Ah, como lo esperaba. Habla dormido- el científico trato de hacer el menos ruido posible al acercarse a Ren, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le dio un leve empujón lo cual hizo que el shaman de cabello puntiagudo cayera dormido de espaldas sobre su cama de nuevo.  
  
-Ahora a lo que vengo, jajajaja, seguro no se esperan nada de lo que esta por suceder-  
  
Así procedió la noche dando pie al amanecer en la casa de los Asakura. Yoh, Manta y HoroHoro compartían un cuarto. Ren y Lyserg compartían el de a un lado, mientras Ana, Ryu, Hao y Faust tenían un cuarto para ellos solos respectivamente.  
  
El primero en levantarse fue Lyserg, ¿Pero que no era Hao quien usualmente madrugaba?  
  
-Ah, un nuevo día y nuevas oportunidades para hacer la vida de otros un infierno- se estiró y al abrir bien los ojos se sobresalto. -¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo TU aquí?!-  
  
Ren abrió los ojos algo amodorrado en su almohada, pero al percatarse de que Lyserg se encontraba ahí también se sobresalto. -¡¿Cómo osas entrar en mi cuarto?! ¡¿Qué no sabes que ni siquiera Yoh que es mi prometido tiene permiso de entrar sin tocar a la puerta antes?! -  
  
- o_o ¿Mi hermano es tu prometido? Ay Dios, no sabía que Yoh tenía esos gustos-  
  
Ren tomó su almohada y la lanzó con fuerza a Lyserg. -¡Si vuelves a burlarte de mí, juro que no tendré compasión ni contigo, Lyserg!-  
  
-¿Ly~Lyserg dices? ¡Mira niño chino, tu vuelves a confundirme con ese inglés y te juro que no sales vivo de aquí!-  
  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Cómo me faltas al respeto después de que dejo que te quedes en nuestra casa?!-  
  
-¿Nuestra casa? Yo creí que la casa era mía por ser un Asakura, a menos que Yoh haya dejado a Ana y se haya casado contigo serías dueño de la casa también-  
  
-¿Dejar a Ana? ¡¿Qué estas ciego?! _ ¡¡YO soy Ana!!-  
  
-¿Qué? O_o -  
  
-Mira, dame ese espejo. ¿Qué es lo que~aaaaaaaaah!!-  
  
-No estoy ciego-  
  
-¡¿COMO PASO ESTO?!- Mientras Ren, o lo que parecía ser Ren ya que resultaba ser Ana, se quejaba; Lyserg tomó el espejo para ver si no estaba lo suficientemente despeinado estando frente a Ana.  
  
-Yo no sé que te haya pasado, pero en lo que a mí concier~waaaaaaa!-  
  
-¡NO GRITES! _ -  
  
-¡Este no soy yo! Me veo como.como.¡Ese odioso de Lyserg!-  
  
-¿No eres Lyserg?-  
  
-NO, ¡YO soy Hao Asakura!-  
  
-¿Hao? ¿Qué pasó con los demás entonces?-  
  
En ese momento se abrió la puerta de golpe revelando a Hao Asakura (O por lo menos su cuerpo con el alma de alguien más) muy molesto sosteniendo con una mano las puntas de su largo cabello castaño.  
  
-¿Quién me hizo es~¡TU!- Hao se quedó como petrificado al ver a Lyserg, o más bien dicho, ¿Hao en el cuerpo de Lyserg?  
  
-¡Con que fuiste tu! ¿Quién eres por cierto?-  
  
-YO soy Lyserg Diethel, y TU estas en MI cuerpo mientras yo me veo como ese despreciable de Hao-  
  
-Ja, para tu mayor información, YO soy Hao, ¿Qué te parece eso niñito quejumbroso? ¡Ahora si podré arruinar tu reputación!-  
  
-¡Ren! Ayúdame a detenerlo de alguna manera-  
  
-No soy Ren, soy Ana-  
  
-¡¿ANA?!- En la puerta se encontraba HoroHoro con el cabello algo desaliñado porque no traía puesta su banda en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Ya me cansé de decirte que NO grites, HoroHoro! _!!!!! -  
  
-¿HoroHoro?-  
  
-Hay no, ¿A ti con quien te cambiaron? O_o -  
  
HoroHoro se quedó pensando unos momentos ante la pregunta de Hao, que en realidad era Lyserg. ((Que confuso @_@...para que sea más claro, voy a poner una pequeña tabla de cómo van por el momento las cosas:  
  
Lyserg = Hao (Y viceversa) Yoh = HoroHoro Ana = Ren  
  
Espero sirva para que sea más fácil entender quien habla ^^!.))  
  
-¿Cambiaron? Pero si yo siempre he sido Yoh Asakura. a menos que me hayan cambiado el nombre mientras dormía-  
  
-¿Yoh? ¿Eres tu?-  
  
-Si Ren, soy yo-  
  
-¡QUE SOY ANA!-  
  
-No jueguen, sé que quieren engañarme. Aunque no les sale nada mal, déjenme decirles-  
  
-¿Qué cosa? ¿Que? ¿Quién se murió?- Yoh entró en la habitación con el cabello muy despeinado trayendo puesto solo unos boxers.  
  
Pack!.  
  
-¡¿Qué te pasa Ren?! ¡¿Por qué me pegas?! _ - se quejó Yoh tomando la almohada que Ren le acababa de lanzar.  
  
-¡Ponte algo de ropa, por favor!-  
  
-Ay Ren, si somos puros hombres. Y ni te quejes que tú eres el que siempre se pasea por la casa sin camisa-  
  
-¡¿Pues quien eres tú?!-  
  
-¿Eh? ¡Me sorprendes Ren! Y siempre dices que nada se te olvida. ¿Cómo que quien soy? ¡Soy HoroHoro, por supuesto!-  
  
Ren simplemente señaló a HoroHoro, que era Yoh, sin decir otra palabra.  
  
-A.ah.¡¿Pero qué?! O_O -  
  
-Haber haber, aquí pasa algo muy raro- comenzó Lyserg muy molesto. -Así que en este momento todos al comedor, ¡Ahora!-  
  
-Pero, ¿Y los demás?- preguntó HoroHoro mientras salía de la habitación junto con el resto.  
  
-Yo me encargo de ir por los que falten, ¡A la cocina hermano!-  
  
-Si si -_- -  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!- exclamó Ana al mirarse en el espejo justo al levantarse. Se abrió la puerta de par en par revelando al chico Inglés de cabello verde.  
  
-¿Pasa algo Ana?- preguntó Lyserg un tanto confundido.  
  
-¡¿Qué no lo notas?!- gritó Ana aún más enojada que de costumbre.  
  
-Veamos.el único que faltaba era.eres.¿Ren?-  
  
-¡¡¡SI, SOY YO!!!-  
  
-No te alteres, todos estamos igual que tu-  
  
- o_o ¿Qué? -  
  
-Para tu mayor información, yo soy Hao-  
  
-Aaah o__o -  
  
-¡Ahora ve a la cocina junto con el resto!-  
  
-Si si, no me des órdenes _ -  
  
Ya se encontraban todos sentados en la mesa del comedor cuando llegó por fin Lyserg con Ryu y Manta.  
  
-Veo que a ustedes no les pasó nada- comentó HoroHoro, que en realidad es Yoh, sonriente.  
  
-¡¿Cómo que no nos pasó nada?! ¡Todas las cosas me parecen enormes con este tamaño!- se quejó Manta que indudablemente era Ryu.  
  
-0_0 Si, veo las cosas más claras ahora que mido más que la mesa- comentó Ryu, que en realidad era Manta, mirando a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.  
  
-¿Pero tienen idea de quien haya sido capaz de hacernos esto?- preguntó Ana poniéndose de pie.  
  
-¡FAUST VIII!- dijeron todos casi al mismo tiempo muy indignados, notando la repentina ausencia de el científico en la casa.  
  
-¿Faust? Oh vamos, si en verdad lo conocieran se daría cuenta de que él no- antes de que Ana continuara hablando, Ren la interrumpió.  
  
-No te pongas a defender a Faust, porque no cabe duda de que fue él, así que siéntate y guarda silencio-  
  
Ana obedeció algo molesta, pero no dijo más.  
  
-Bien, hay que poner algunas cosas en claro mientras no aparezca Faust. ¿Entendieron?-  
  
Todos asintieron con la cabeza inmediatamente, aunque Ana ahora se veía como Ren, sus órdenes no dejaban de seguirse por rara que pareciera la situación.  
  
-Bueno, yo quiero que me prometas algo Ana, mientras estés en MI cuerpo-  
  
-¿Qué cosa?-  
  
-No quiero escuchar comentarios como que me vieron caminando en la calle de la mano con Lyserg, si algo similar llega a pasar, no me hago responsable de lo que pueda yo hacer con tu reputación, ¿Prometido?-  
  
-Lo prometo si tu no tratas de pasarte de listo con Faust ahora que te ves como mujer, ¿Escuchaste?-  
  
Ana se puso roja como tomate. -¡¿QUECOSA?!-  
  
-Niégalo-  
  
-¡¿COMO DICES TAL COSA?! Bah, aquí ya nadie puede hacer amigos porque ya piensan mal-  
  
-Di lo que quieras, pero por venganza te creo capaz de eso y más, Ren Tao-  
  
Así continuó la discusión durante un buen rato, hasta que un sonido muy familiar hizo que todos guardaran silencio.  
  
-¿Escucharon eso?-  
  
-Están tocando la puerta-  
  
-¿Creen que sea Faust? O_o -  
  
-Pues si es él, mejor que se prepare para recibir su merecido por esta "bromita" suya-  
  
-Oigan, siguen llamando a la puerta ¿Quién va a abrir?-  
  
-No dejen que Hao abra, seguro golpeará a cualquiera que sea que este llamando a la puerta-  
  
-Me has dado una buena idea, niño inglés-  
  
-Ah cállense, yo voy a abrir la puerta-  
  
Ana se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta ignorando el escándalo que tenían en el comedor.  
  
Knock. Kncok.  
  
-¡Ya voy!-  
  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta y al abrirla.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Nota de la Autora: Que tal?? Lo dejé en más suspenso porque se estaba alargando mucho o_o Ah! Mil gracias a sakura_himura, a Nuku y de nuevo a Uriko!! Gracias por sus reviews y sigan mandando!! Puse más a Ana como me dijeron, y comencé un poco con el AnaxYoh y el AnaxHao.pero viene más! Es que eso no se puede poner así de jalón -_- pero poco a poco ;) Saludos!  
  
Atte- Tako^^ (digi_tk@hotmail.com) 


	5. Quinta parte

NOTA: Shaman King no me pertenece, no me perteneció y dudo mucho que me pertenezca en un futuro ^^" En fin, así que todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos dueños en este tiempo presente.  
  
NOTA 2: Acabo de notificar la escritura de dos nombres: "Ana" es "Anna", "Yoh" es "You". El de "Anna" si lo voy a cambiar, pero me gusta más como se ve "Yoh" que "You" o_o ("You" me suena como del inglés y me confundo -_- ) Así que ya saben cuál es el correcto, pero me quedo con el mío, espero no les moleste ^^.  
  
Un Cambio Inesperado Quinta Parte  
  
Ahem, antes de que continúen leyendo, voy a poner la tablilla con los nombres para que sepan quien esta en el cuerpo de quien y así les sea más fácil:  
  
Lyserg = Hao  
  
Yoh = HoroHoro  
  
Anna = Ren  
  
Manta = Ryu  
  
--Ahora sí a lo que voy!! ^^  
  
  
  
Knock. Kncok.  
  
-¡Ya voy!-  
  
Anna se detuvo frente a la puerta y al abrirla:  
  
-¡Anna! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué ha pasado en nuestra ausencia?- Tamao entró en la casa alegre de volver a ver un rostro familiar.  
  
-¡Deben habernos extrañado mucho, pero nosotras también los extrañamos bastante!- Pirika entró cargando sus maletas mientras sonría ampliamente al entrar de nuevo en la casa de las Asakura.  
  
-Eh, hola Tamamura~san, Pirika~san. Bienvenidas-  
  
Tamao y Pirika se miraron mutuamente sorprendidas ante la respuesta de Anna.  
  
-¿Por qué tantas formalidades, señorita Anna?- dijo Tamao con una sonrisa, tomándolo como broma.  
  
-Cierto, perdón- se disculpó Anna sonrojándose.  
  
-Oh, no tienes que disculparte en verdad. Sabes Anna, estas actuando algo extraño- comentó Pirika también riéndose al creer que era algo así como una broma.  
  
-Er, si. Esta bien- Anna se quedó pensando "Vamos Ren, ¿Qué diría Anna en normalmente al ver a alguien entrar?" -Ya no hay té- agregó secamente.  
  
-¿Disculpe?-  
  
-Tamao, quiero que vayas a comprar té. Se terminó esta tarde-  
  
-Si, claro señorita Anna- Tamao tomó su bolso y salió de la casa para comprar el té.  
  
Anna sonrió para sus adentros ahora que comenzaba a gustarle esto de ser quien mandaba en la casa.  
  
-Oye Anna, ¿En donde está mi hermano?-  
  
-¿Um? Ah, er, en el comedor-  
  
-¡HERMANO! ¡YA LLEGUÉ!- gritó la chica de cabello azul mientras entraba corriendo en el comedor a abrazar a su querido hermano HoroHoro.  
  
HoroHoro se sonrojó bastante y solamente pudo decir un pequeño: -Ho~Hola Pirika-  
  
-Me extrañaron mucho ¿Verdad?-  
  
-eh, si n_n- contestó HoroHoro poniéndose aun más rojo ya que Pirika no dejaba de abrasarlo.  
  
-¿Pasa algo malo Ren?- preguntó Pirika notando que Ren la miraba como si la odiara de todo corazón.  
  
-¿Puedes dejar de abrazar a Yoh, digo, a HoroHoro?- le dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-¿Eh o_o? Pero es mi hermano, no le veo nada de malo. O a menos que- Pirika sonrió de manera maliciosa y soltó a HoroHoro. -Bien, pero ¿Luego podemos hablar, Ren?-  
  
-Si quieres decirme algo, hazlo aquí-  
  
-No no no, es que es algo importante. ¡Di que sí!-  
  
-No-  
  
Pirika abrazó a HoroHoro del cuello y se dispuso a llevárselo. El shaman de cabello azul se sonrojó aún más.  
  
-Entonces HoroHoro y yo nos vamos- dijo Pirika decidida.  
  
-¡No te lo llev~ er, que no se vayan. Acaban de llegar y, eh, sería algo pronto-  
  
-¿En el jardín en 2 horas?-  
  
-NO-  
  
-Ya nos vamos, ¿Cierto Horo?-  
  
-Espera, esta bien. Jardín. 2 horas- accedió por fin Ren muy molesto.  
  
-¡Gracias! Ahora voy a organizar mis maletas- Pirika sonrió y salió del comedor corriendo felizmente.  
  
- Gracias Anna @..@- dijo HoroHoro tomando aire. -¿Qué no notaron que me faltaba aire? Les aseguro que estaba rojo al estar a punto de asfixiarme-  
  
-¿Por eso te sonrojaste? -_-!!!!-  
  
-¿Y por qué más? o_o - antes de que pudiera continuar, alguien los interrumpió.  
  
-Más te vale no decir nada extraño, ¿Entendiste Anna?- Anna se encontraba recargada en la puerta mirando a Ren.  
  
-Ja, a mí no me das órdenes. Yo sé bien que digo y que no-  
  
-¡Pero mientras estés en MI cuerpo no quiero mal entendidos!-  
  
-Eso depende de que tan bien te portes conmigo-  
  
-Argh _!!! Tú haces algo y me encargaré de hacer lo mismo pero 5 veces peor-  
  
-Ya ya, tranquilos- dijo HoroHoro poniéndose de pie e interponiéndose entre los dos.  
  
-Oye, ¿Qué cosa estaría bien para vengarme de ti, niño inglés?- preguntó Lyserg jugando con el listón amarrado en moño de su capucha verde a cuadros.  
  
-¿Eso quieres, Hao Asakura? Pues olvidas que yo también puedo hacer algo mientras me vea como tu-  
  
-No te atreverías, el de la mente malvada aquí, soy YO-  
  
-¿Eso crees?-  
  
-Eso creo-  
  
-¡Pues no me conoces entonces!- Hao se puso de pie dispuesto a dar un golpe a Lyserg, pero se detuvo al ver que éste no hacía ni intento de defenderse.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Hao Asakura? ¿Te diste cuenta que no eres rival para mí?-  
  
-No, me di cuenta de que si me pegas es tu cuerpo quien sale lastimado, yo solo debo aguantar por un rato el dolor, ajajaja-  
  
- _ Maldito.-  
  
-Oigan, ¿Podrían ayudarme a subir a mi motocicleta? O_o - se escuchó la voz de Manta desde el jardín delantero. Ryu se acercó para ayudarlo.  
  
-Ahora sabes como me siento la mayor parte del tiempo -_- - dijo Ryu ayudando a Manta a subir en la motocicleta y a colocarse el casco que obviamente le quedaba enorme.  
  
-Eh, creo que ya no quiero salir a pasear en motocicleta-  
  
-De todas maneras no ibas a alcanzar los pedales- Ryu lo ayudó a bajarse pero se quedó mirando la motocicleta fijamente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, joven Manta?-  
  
-Ryu, ¿Podrías prestármela?-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Para que la quiere?-  
  
-Bueno, ahora que tengo la estatura suficiente pues, me gustaría intentarlo. Siempre ha sido mi sueño conducir una motocicleta, pero tal vez nunca crezca lo suficiente para manejar una. Y ahora se me ha presentado una oportunidad tal vez única-  
  
Manta estaba tan conmovido que aceptó inmediatamente. -Oh, pobre de usted, joven Manta T..T. Seguro debe sentirse muy mal al no poder conducir ni siquiera una motocicleta. Con gusto puede usarla, ¡Tómela el tiempo que quiera! ;_; -  
  
-Muchas gracias, Ryu ^^''-  
  
-Ah, hola joven Manta, Ryu- saludó Tamao que entraba por el portal en ese momento cargando una bolsa con varias cajas de té verde.  
  
-Hola Tamao- saludó Ryu sin darle mucha importancia mientras se subía en la motocicleta muy emocionado.  
  
-¡Tamao! Parece que cada día que pasa te ves más linda- Manta corrió para abrazarla.  
  
-Eh, muchas gracias por la bienvenida, joven Manta ^//^- dijo Tamao algo confundida.  
  
-¿No quieres ir a cenar conmigo, linda Tamao?-  
  
-Este, yo, um, ah! Casi lo olvido. Debo llevar el té a la señorita Anna o se molestará conmigo. De todas maneras gracias- Tamao se apresuró a entrar en la casa.  
  
- ¬_¬ Otro de tus numeritos Ryu y yo no respondo- le amenazó Ryu molesto mientras encendía la motocicleta.  
  
-Pero si no tiene nada de malo, joven Manta. ¿Acaso a usted no le gusta la señorita Tamao?-  
  
-E~Eso es mi problema. Por el momento no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así, pobre Tamao -_- Debe haberse asustado bastante- Ryu no dijo más y se fue a dar un paseo en motocicleta.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Señorita Anna, su té- Tamao le entregó la bolsa con el té, y con sorpresa miró lo que Anna hacía en la cocina. -¿E~Esta cocinando, señorita Anna?-  
  
-Si- contestó Anna sin despegar la vista de la tabla de madera donde cortaba rápidamente la verdura.  
  
-Vaya, parece que en el tiempo que estuve de vacaciones ustedes cambiaron bastante-  
  
Anna se percató que estaba actuando un poco diferente a como debería, lo cual hizo que se descuidara y se hiciera una pequeña cortada en el pulgar con el cuchillo. -Ouch- dijo llevándose el dedo a la boca.  
  
-Oh, perdón ¿Hice que se distrajera?-  
  
-Trae una curita, ¡Pronto!- le ordenó mientras observaba su pulgar que tenía una simple cortada muy poco profunda.  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Una curita?-  
  
-SI. CURITA. PRONTO. DEDO. DUELE.-  
  
-Ah, ¡Si!- Tamao corrió fuera de la cocina para conseguir la curita, cuando tropezó con Yoh en el pasillo.  
  
-Jo~Joven Yoh, mis disculpas. Es que llevo algo de prisa y~y pues, pues v//v- dijo sonrojándose bastante mientras ayudaba a Yoh a levantarse del suelo.  
  
-Ah, no te preocupes Tamao. Estoy bien. Por cierto, ¿Has visto a mi hermana?-  
  
-¿Disculpe? ¿Dijo hermana?-  
  
-Er, no, hermano, ¡Hermano!. Si, eso ^^!!-  
  
-Creo que el joven Hao se encuentra en la sala, bueno, me pareció escucharlo ahí-  
  
-¿Has visto a Pirika?-  
  
-¿Pirika? Um, no. Creo que no-  
  
-Oh, de todos modos gracias Tamao- Yoh se despidió y siguió caminando por el pasillo sin rumbo específico.  
  
-¿Será mi imaginación o todos han cambiado mucho en estos días? o_o. Anna nunca mostraría debilidad, ni pediría una curita. Y el joven Yoh, ¿Por qué tenía interés por Pirika? Ah! Oh no, no puede ser. Pero seguramente debe ser eso. Pero será mejor que no me meta en esos asuntos, ya que siendo pareja ellos deben arreglarlo solos- Tamao continuó su camino hasta el baño para llevarle la curita a Anna.  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡Cumpliste tu promesa!- dijo sonriendo de manera malvada Pirika al ver que Ren caminaba hacia ella que se encontraba debajo de el árbol del jardín. -¿Te aseguraste de que no te siguiera Basón?-  
  
-Si, si. Él y los demás espíritus juegan cartas en el techo- dijo de mal humor señalando a los espíritus que se divertían bastante haciendo sus apuestas con las cartas de juego de Yoh.  
  
-Y bueno, noté un comportamiento bastante extraño por parte tuya en el comedor esta tarde-  
  
-U~hum- asintió Ren sin tomarlo muy enserio.  
  
-Lo que sucede es que debes comprender una cosa-  
  
-¿Y eso es?-  
  
-Verás, HoroHoro ya está un tanto comprometido. Como es el más indicado para hacerse cargo de nuestro pueblo, pues la tradición dice que debe casarse con alguien de la misma tribu-  
  
-¿Y eso que conmigo?-  
  
-Pues lo siento tanto-  
  
-¿De que te disculpas?-  
  
-Oh vaya, no me mientas Ren. Ninguna persona muestra tanto interés por otra persona sino es que le importa-  
  
-Ja- Ren sonrió de manera irónica -Ja ja ja-  
  
-¿Qué? _ ¡No te rías de mí!-  
  
-¿Pensaste que YO sentía interés por HoroHoro? No me hagas reír Pirika-  
  
-¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué estabas tan celoso de que lo abrazara? Aunque sabes que es mi hermano-  
  
Ren se detuvo para pensar bien lo que iba contestar. Si pudiera explicarle que HoroHoro en realidad era Yoh, y que él era Anna; todo sería más fácil. Pero momento, se darían cuenta de que ella se preocupa por Yoh, y eso tampoco le convenía. Solo tenía una opción: -Si bueno, me atrapaste Pirika. ¿Pero que se le va a hacer?-  
  
-¿Qué? O_o ¿Entonces es cierto?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-WAAAAAAA! HORO, HERMANO!-  
  
-Shhhhh! ¡No grites! _ -  
  
-Yo solo lo decía por molestarte, NUNCA creí que en verdad tu fueras, que mi hermano, que tu, ahhhhh!!!- Pirika salió corriendo y pronto entró en la casa haciendo mucho escándalo.  
  
-Hay no, esto no me gusta -_- Si Ren se entera no quiero imaginar que haga en mi nombre- Cuando estaba por marcharse a la casa, escuchó un ruido entre los arbustos.  
  
-¡¿Quién es?!-  
  
-¿Tao Ren? ¿Eres tu?-  
  
-¡¡FAUST!!-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Uwaaan @_@ que largo quedó este! Ahem, bueno tengo que agradecer mucho a Uriko por tercera vez, a Anna porque no sabes el gusto que me da saber que mi fic te dio risa ^^, y también a Kiyu por sus lindos comentarios! Hago lo que puedo para escribir cosas que les gusten ^_^. Si se dieron cuenta estoy metiendo más AnnaxYoh como pidieron, y cada vez voy poniendo más HaoxAnna.en pequeñas porciones claro ^^ Y bueno! Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leerlo! Y pronto estará lista la sexta parte!! Jejejeje ;D Shamanes cuidado porque lo que sigue va estar más interesante!  
  
Todos- NO T_T!! AYUDA!  
  
Tako- Oh no se quejen, con todos soy igual, ¿Verdad Faust? ^^  
  
Faust- Claro que sí ^^  
  
Anna- ¿Y ese por qué tiene privilegios? _  
  
Tako- ¿Eh? ^^!!  
  
Ren- ¿Qué han hecho con mi reputación? T_T  
  
Tako- Ya bueno, que esto se esta alargando mucho! Y espera Ren, porque todavía no termino contigo! ^^ Y siguen ustedes (señala a Yoh, Lyserg y Hao)  
  
Ren- ¡¿Qué?! _  
  
Lyserg- Piedad  
  
Hao- Ja, trata de hacerme algo y verás  
  
Yoh- ¿Qué diga que? (Tako le pasa una hoja) Ah si, Ja ne querido lector!! ^^ Jeje, ¿Quién es ese tal lector, ah? n_n.  
  
  
  
Atte- Tako^^ (digi_tk@hotmail.com) 


	6. Sexta parte

NOTA: Shaman King me pertenece!! . Um, esta bien no, pero es lindo soñar ¿No es cierto? n_n . Todos los derechos reservados.  
  
Un Cambio Inesperado Sexta Parte  
  
  
  
La tabla:  
  
Lyserg = Hao  
  
Yoh = HoroHoro  
  
Anna = Ren  
  
Manta = Ryu  
  
Y ahora la historia!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
-¡¿Quién es?!- Ren se dio la vuelta para mirar a quien había salido de los arbustos del jardín.  
  
-¿Tao Ren? ¿Eres tu?-  
  
-¡¡FAUST!!-  
  
-Mi nombre ya lo sé n_n -  
  
-¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?! Tienes MUCHAS explicaciones que darnos-  
  
-¿Um? ¿Sobre que? o_o -  
  
-¡¿CÓMO QUE SOBRE QUÉ?! _ No tienes vergüenza-  
  
-Oye, más respeto hacia Faust ¿Escuchaste?- Anna estaba recargada de espaldas en el árbol.  
  
-No se moleste, esta bien- dijo Faust sacudiendo su sombrero que estaba lleno de hojas de los arbustos.  
  
-Más explicaciones tienes TU que darme- Anna miró a Ren levantando su puño amenazadoramente.  
  
-Que rápido corren los chismes -_-! -  
  
-¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A HACER ALGO COMO ESO?! ¡MI REPUTACIÖN ESTA ARRUINADA POR TU CULPA! _ -  
  
-Yo creo que no estaba tan limpia después de todo-  
  
-¡Eso no es tu problema! ¡¿Te dije o no que prometieras no meterme en líos como ese?!-  
  
-Si-  
  
-¡¿Y ENTONCES?!-  
  
-¿Qué más da?-  
  
-Argh! _ - Anna se revolvió la cabellera al estar tan molesta -Disculpa que tengas que ver esto Faust, pero de verdad me molesta mucho que alguien no cumpla su palabra-  
  
-Pero, ¿Qué es lo que Ren le hizo a su reputación, señorita Anna?- preguntó Faust educadamente mientras los observaba de manera ingenua.  
  
-¿Um? ¿Acaso tu no sabes que yo soy Ren y esa es Anna?- le preguntó Anna parpadeando unas cuantas veces.  
  
-¿Cómo es eso? O_o ¿Acaso es fruto de algún experimento? Vaya, eso tengo que verlo-  
  
-¡¿Cómo que no sabes nada?!- dijo Ren gritando al estar casi seguro de que mentía.  
  
-En verdad no lo sabía, ¿Y por qué habría yo de saberlo si acabo de llegar?-  
  
-¡Eso NO es posible! Debe ser una mentira!- Ren continuó gritando cosas de cómo lo que decía Faust era ilógico mientras que Anna le preguntaba de manera correcta al científico.  
  
-¿Y a donde fuiste?-  
  
-¿A dónde? Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, no lo recuerdo o_o -  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas? ¿En verdad? - Anna de pronto recordó algo -Cierto, ahora regreso- corrió hacia la casa y se dirigió a la sala.  
  
Hao y Lyserg continuaban peleando mientras que Pirika hablaba con HoroHoro haciendo muchos movimientos con las manos.  
  
-Lyserg, ¿Tienes un segundo?- preguntó Anna interrumpiendo.  
  
-¿Un segundo? Oh, claro que si Ren~kun- Hao sonrió dejando en el sillón el libro que traía en las manos. Anna lo vio de manera extraña. -¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Hao al percatarse.  
  
-Eh, no nada. Es que es extraño ver a Hao sonreír-  
  
-Ni me lo recuerdes -_- -  
  
-Bueno, vengo a pedirte un favor que también puede beneficiarte. Sé que tu eres un buen detective y me gustaría que investigaras algunas cosas, ya que yo no he podido sacarle información a la persona, tal parece que perdió la memoria o algo similar-  
  
-¿De quien estamos hablando?-  
  
-De Faust-  
  
-Oh, Faust. ¿Parece haber perdido la memoria o la cabeza?-  
  
-No esta loco, bueno, no tanto como ustedes creen -_-! Pero no recuerda a donde fue hace tan solo unas horas. Así que es probable que él no sea el responsable de lo que pasa-  
  
-¿Todavía aseguras que no fue él?-  
  
-SI, porque sé que es una buena persona. Y si perdió la memoria, puede que él haya visto a quien nos hizo esto y haya recibido un golpe o algo-  
  
-¿Un golpe?-  
  
-Ya sabes lo que dicen de que los testigos generalmente salen lastimados-  
  
-Um, pues dudo que haya sido un testigo ^^! Pero aún así se necesita investigar sobre el asunto, claro, lo haré con gusto-  
  
-Está en el jardín por si quieres hablar con él-  
  
-Gracias Ren~kun, iré a investigar ^_^ ¿Pero puedes hacerme un favor a cambio?-  
  
-Dilo-  
  
-Continúa mi discusión mientras estoy ausente, ¿Quieres? Sé que eres bueno para eso. Gracias!- Hao sonrió y se encaminó hacia el jardín sin antes olvidar tomar su collar para que pudiera hacer adivinaciones más certeras. (Eh, sé que esta habilidad se llama "dowsing", pero busqué y busqué y no pude encontrar su traducción en español -_-! Es cuando puedes encontrar cosas por medio de un péndulo -que se puede usar como collar como lo hace Lyserg- y te ayuda a encontrar y descifrar cosas entre sus tantos usos. Es en lo que se especializa Lyserg.) -¿Co~continuar su discusión? o_o -  
  
-Ja, se cree muy inteligente solo porque tiene "sangre de detective". Pero es igual de débil que sus padres, ajajaja- Lyserg soltó una carcajada malvada en medio del escándalo que Pirika hacía al hablar con su hermano.  
  
-Eres la persona más desconsiderada que conozco, Hao. Matas a los padres de Lyserg e intentas arruinarle la vida a él también, que despreciable eres. Después de que Lyserg es tan amable con todos nosotros, deberías aprender a ser educado como él- dijo Anna bastante molesta cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Oh que terrible, me han dicho que soy desconsiderado y despreciable-  
  
-Y maleducado-  
  
-Si si, ¿Y que? Siempre he sido así y lo que tu digas nunca va a cambiarme, lo que has dicho son halagos para mí-  
  
-Yo no trato de halagarte, Hao-  
  
Lyserg se quedó pensando, le era difícil discutir en esos momentos. "¡Vamos Hao, dile de lo que puede morirse si continua insultándote!...No puedo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me resulta difícil discutir con él? ¿Será porque luce como Anna?. Argh _ Eso es muestra de debilidad! Y NADIE, nadie vence a Hao Asakura!!!".  
  
-¿Um? ¿Te sientes bien, Hao?-  
  
-¿Eh?- Lyserg de pronto despertó de su mundo de pensamientos. -¿Po~Por qué la pregunta? Yo SIEMPRE estoy bien- dijo sonrojándose un poco al haberse descuidado y hacer que alguien notara que también dudaba ciertas veces.  
  
-Titubeaste, significa que algo anda mal-  
  
-Basta de preguntas, y además ¡¿A ti que te interesa que me pueda estar pasando?!-  
  
-Yo solamente preguntaba, pero si así contestas cada vez que alguien trata de ayudarte, ya veo porque nadie se te acerca-  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿Qu~Que dijiste?!!!! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme tal cosa?!-  
  
-Hao, Hao. Y yo pensaba que eras inteligente- Anna amarró bien su paliacate rojo y salió del lugar caminando.  
  
-¡O~Oye espera! ¡No te vas hasta que no me expliques eso!- Lyserg corrió detrás de Anna en busca de su respuesta.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
-¿Amidamaru?-  
  
-¿Si, Basón?-  
  
-¿No crees que todos se comportan de manera extraña últimamente?-  
  
-Pues un poquito, si-  
  
Los espíritus se encontraban sobre el techo y continuaban con su juego de cartas.  
  
-Apuesto que algo se guardan y no nos quieren decir-  
  
-Vamos Basón, El amo Yoh no me guarda secretos-  
  
-Pero, ¿Ha hablado con él últimamente?-  
  
-Eh, no o_o -  
  
-¿Y ustedes?- preguntó a Kororo, Morphine (el hada de Lyserg), Tokageroh y al Espíritu de Fuego (Pertenece a Hao). Todos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
-¿Um? ¿Y esa quien es?- preguntó Basón señalando a un espíritu que se encontraba justo detrás de Faust, desde el techo se podía observar claramente todo el jardín.  
  
-Oh, me parece que se llama.se llama, Eliza, si mal no recuerdo. Es el espíritu de Faust VIII - contestó Amidamaru viendo en dirección a donde Basón señalaba.  
  
Hubo un breve silencio mientras reanudaban su juego de baraja. Cuando Basón rompió repentinamente el silenció.  
  
-Oigan-  
  
Los espíritus alejaron la mirada de sus cartas para mirar al espíritu de la dinastía Tao.  
  
-¿Creen que ella quiera jugar cartas también?-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
-Hermano, ¡¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo?! ¿Sabes lo que significa lo que acabo de decirte?- Pirika tomó a HoroHoro de los hombros y lo sacudió unas cuantas veces. -¡Reacciona! ¡Eso no es normal!-  
  
-Ya te dije Pirika, yo creo que estas mal entendiendo las cosas-  
  
-¡Pero si Ren mismo lo admitió!-  
  
-Debió haberlo hecho para que lo dejaras en paz, jejeje ñ_ñ -  
  
-¿Pues de que lado estas, hermano?-  
  
-Del de Anna, digo Ren, DIGO del tuyo! ^^"" -  
  
- _ No me digas que tu también-  
  
- n_nU ¿Yo también que, Pirika?-  
  
-Ya déjalo, tantas preguntas van a terminar por confundirlo- Ren entró en la sala como si nada pasara y se sentó.  
  
-¡Tu NO te acerques a mi hermano! _ - Pirika jaló a HoroHoro de un brazo para alejarlo lo más posible de Ren.  
  
-Ah, ¿No quieres que me acerque a HoroHoro?- Ren se había olvidado por completo de que debía actuar como el shaman de procedencia china, no había cosa que más odiara Anna que le dieran órdenes, así que ahora la cosa se tornó más como una batalla personal en contra de Pirika.  
  
-SI, no quiero que te le acerques _ -  
  
-Que lástima, porque apuesto que HoroHoro no piensa lo mismo, ¿O si HoroHoro?- Ren tomó a HoroHoro del otro brazo jalándolo hacia su lado de la mesa.  
  
-¿Eh? @_@ Me están confundiendo -  
  
-¡Que NO lo toques! _ - Pirika y Ren comenzaron a pelearse y como era de esperarse, Ren ganó debido a que su fuerza es superior.  
  
-Ja ja, te gané - Ren se puso de pie aún sosteniendo a HoroHoro del brazo y lo arrastró para llevarlo por el pasillo hasta el comedor. -Nadie me gana, ¿Tengo razón Yoh?-  
  
HoroHoro estaba bastante mareado y adolorido como para ponerse a discutir, simplemente sonrió de manera obligada diciendo con su voz débil: -Claro que no, Anna. Nadie te gana-  
  
Tamao pasaba por ahí y se quedó algo sorprendida. -¿No cree que puede lastimar al joven HoroHoro si lo sigue arrastrando de esa manera?-  
  
-No te preocupes por él Tamao, es bastante resistente- dijo Ren continuando su camino.  
  
-En verdad creo que algo extraño les pasa- Tamao continuó andando por el pasillo cuando se topó con Anna y con Lyserg.  
  
-¡Dime!- suplicaba Lyserg tratando de alcanzar a Anna que entonces se detuvo.  
  
-No te voy a responder nada después de lo irrespetuoso que fuiste-  
  
-¿Y si digo por favor?-  
  
-No-  
  
-¿Por favor?-  
  
-Ya lo había dicho y no lo voy a repetir-  
  
-Vamos, soy inteligente pero no comprendo que quisiste decir con eso. Estoy seguro que sabes la razón por la cual nadie quiere acercárseme siquiera. -  
  
-Mira, yo no te digo nada hasta que no cambies tu actitud ¿Entendiste?- Anna se dio la vuelta pero Lyserg la detuvo tomándola por el brazo con firmeza.  
  
-Me vas a decir, ahora-  
  
-¿Qué tal si no quiero?-  
  
Lyserg se molestó mucho ante la negativa y tomó a Anna levantándola por el collar apresándola de espaldas con la pared.  
  
-Nadie se niega a decirme cosas que deseo saber-  
  
Anna sonrió y aprovecho la distracción de Lyserg para darle una patada justo en el estómago mientras saltaba hábilmente cayendo de pie detrás de Lyserg.  
  
-Y a mí nadie me da órdenes, ni mucho menos me pone una mano encima. Que te quede eso muy claro-  
  
-Si piensas actuar así, esto es la guerra- Lyserg dijo secamente levantándose del suelo con mucho esfuerzo mientras veía como Anna se marchaba caminando orgullosamente por el pasillo.  
  
Tamao había observado todo pero parecía que ni Lyserg ni Anna se habían percatado de su presencia. La chica de cabello rosa se encontraba muy sorprendida ante la agilidad de Anna y ante la actitud de Lyserg: Definitivamente había algo extraño ocurriendo con todos, de eso ya no tenía duda. -Primero el joven Yoh se preocupa por la señorita Pirika, luego la señorita Anna parece estar actuando diferente: cocina, se porta más amable, reconoce que puede sentir dolor ante pequeñas cortaduras. Y después encuentro al joven Lyserg suplicando a la señorita Anna que le diga algo que necesita saber pero la señorita Anna se rehúsa. Todo esto solo puede significar que-  
  
-¡Lo tengo! ¡Estoy seguro de que fue eso! Se lo agradezco mucho Faust VIII, ahora regreso con usted, si me lo permite- Hao iba dando pequeños saltos al caminar de la alegría que le causaba estar tan cerca de resolver un caso.  
  
-Hola Tamao~san, disculpe que no había tenido tiempo de saludarla antes. Espero la haya pasado bien en su viaje, lo tenía bien merecido después de el gran esfuerzo que siempre hace por ser mejor- Hao la saludo sonriendo y siguió camino a su cuarto aparentemente en busca de algo o alguien.  
  
Tamao se sonrojó -El joven Hao se esta portando muy respetuosamente, ¡Incluso reía hace unos momentos! Y además, se parece tanto al joven Yoh.-  
  
-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-  
  
Tamao se sobresaltó al escuchar tan repentinamente un grito proveniente de una voz muy familiar.  
  
-Pero, si esa voz es de.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
--------------------------------- Hola hola!! ^^ Perdón por tardar en subir este capítulo, los exámenes me quitaban mucho tiempo -_- . Pero ya son vacaciones y voy a subir los capítulos más rápido, aunque el final esta cerca!! ^_^ Antes de decir más, muuuuuuuuuuuchas gracias a Uriko porque no eres una pulga molesta ^^" siempre me han alegrado tus reviews! También agradezco a Eluet-chan, y no es cierto que el mío es mejor que el tuyo de personalidades ^^ son diferentes! A Paula por su lindo comentario, trato de hacer lo mejor posible para no confundirlos y dar a entender la historia, pero si te confunde algo pregunta y yo con gusto respondo. Por último, pero no por eso lo menos importante, a sakura_himura por segunda vez!! ^^ Estoy poniendo más YxA HxA, espero te este gustando!!. Y bueno, muchos saludos y mil gracias por leer el fic! La próxima parte estará lista pronto y prometo tendrá más sorpresas!  
  
Tako: (pica a Yoh) tu parte _  
  
Yoh: Cierto n_n! Ja ne querido leector!! (baja la voz) Oye, ¿Ya me dices quien es lector? ñ_ñ  
  
Tako: _-_ 


	7. Séptima parte

NOTA: Quien haya hecho Shaman King es un genio! ^^ Así que los derechos reservados a él y no a mí que solo uso sus personajes sin permiso =P  
  
Un Cambio Inesperado Séptima Parte  
  
  
  
Y de nuevo, la tabla:  
  
Lyserg = Hao  
  
Yoh = HoroHoro  
  
Anna = Ren  
  
Manta = Ryu  
  
Ahora a lo que voy!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!-  
  
Tamao se sobresaltó al escuchar tan repentinamente un grito proveniente de una voz muy familiar.  
  
-Pero, ¡Si esa voz es la del joven Yoh!- Tamao corrió rápidamente por el pasillo y entró en el cuarto de donde suponía había salido el grito.  
  
-¡Joven Yoh! ¡¿Se encuentra usted bien?!-  
  
-Eh, si Tamao, estoy bien n_nU - Yoh se encontraba en el suelo, sentado justo a un lado de la mesa donde se encontraban esparcidas bastantes cartas de juego. Todos los espíritus se encontraban ahí desde luego.  
  
-Le dijimos que solo los espíritus pueden jugar esto- habló Amidamaru recogiendo algunas catas que se hallaban bajo la mesa.  
  
-Ah, no es justo. ¡Ponen reglas muy raras!-  
  
-Pero es la manera en la que siempre jugamos- Basón comenzaba a repartir las cartas para jugar una vez más.  
  
-Joven Yoh, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Tamao se sonrojó mucho, ya que al hablar todos la había volteado a ver.  
  
-Eh, si claro. ¿Qué pasa?-  
  
-¿Por qué estaba gritando?-  
  
-Ah, eso. Yo este, este, lo que pasa es que, um, lo que pasa-  
  
-Es que perdió- terminó Kororo con la frase.  
  
-¿Perdió en el juego de cartas, y es por eso que gritó?- preguntó Tamao con su tímida voz al encontrarse frente a Yoh.  
  
-Eh, digamos que si-  
  
-Oh ¡Que bueno!, Ya me había preocupado por usted- Tamao terminó de decir la frase y se puso roja como tomate. Se disculpó y salió de la habitación corriendo.  
  
-Yoh tiene mucha suerte T_T - dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie al sentirse un tanto rechazado en el juego con los espíritus.  
  
-¿Por qué habla de esa manera, amo Yoh?-  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Hablar como, Amidamaru?-  
  
-En tercera persona, amo Yoh-  
  
-¿Tercera persona? ¿Qué es eso? O_o -  
  
- o__o ¿No sabe?-  
  
-Eh, no. Recuerda que en mi pueblo solo se estudia hasta cierta edad y en esos pocos años, dudo que me hayan enseñado cosas sobre esas personas-  
  
-¿En su pueblo? ¿No nació usted en Funbari?-  
  
-¿Funbari?-  
  
-¡Amo Yoh! ¿Se siente usted bien?-  
  
-Si si, estoy perfecto como siempre-  
  
-¿Cómo no recuerda ni donde nació?-  
  
-Eh, este. ¡Ah si!-  
  
-¿Si que?-  
  
-Si me disculpan, ¡Tengo que ver algo!-  
  
-¿Qué cosa tiene que ver?-  
  
Yoh sonrió nerviosamente y salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que le pudieran hacer más preguntas.  
  
- o_o ¡Esa estuvo muy cerca! Mejor me encierro en algún cuarto para no tener problemas. ¡Que suerte la mía! Tenían que preguntar sobre mi punto débil: cultura -  
  
-¡HoroHoro!-  
  
Yoh se detuvo en seco y estaba por girar con los talones para ver quien lo llamaba cuando:  
  
Pam.  
  
-Ouch, lo siento HoroHoro-kun. No esperaba que te detuvieras y yo venía corriendo - Hao se sobó la cabeza y se puso de pie para después ayudar a Yoh a ponerse de pie.  
  
-No te preocupes Lyserg, creo que estoy salado-  
  
-¿Salado? O_o Bueno, después averiguo que quieres decir con eso. Quiero preguntarte si has visto al verdadero Hao y al verdadero Ren por aquí-  
  
-Um, déjame recordar. Pues no recuerdo haberlos visto, pero escuché que se estaban peleando en el pasillo, lo más seguro es que se encuentren en la sala o en el dojo (El "dojo" es el cuarto donde entrenan)-  
  
-Gracias, y de nuevo mis disculpas por haber chocado contigo, espero ya no te duela- Hao se despidió y corrió con dirección al dojo, pero antes, paso por la sala.  
  
-¿Alguien ha visto a~oh, pero si aquí estas, Hao Asakura- La expresión de Hao cambio de una amable y sincera a una llena de odio.  
  
-¿Qué quieres ahora, niño bonito?- le respondió Lyserg mientras se ponía unos vendajes en el abdomen. Se hallaba sentado en el suelo sobre un cojín para silla y solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones. Alrededor suyo había un bote de alcohol para limpiar heridas y muchos vendajes regados.  
  
-Oye, yo no ando por la casa sin camisa-  
  
-Pero no estas en tu cuerpo ahora, ¿O lo has olvidado?-  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho a mi cuerpo? ¿Por qué estas todo lastimado?-  
  
-Es a Ren a quien tienes que felicitar por dejar tu cuerpo así, no a mí-  
  
-No te creo _ seguramente te lanzaste de el techo de la casa o algo así-  
  
-Lastimarte si quiero, más no matarte mientras yo siga en tu cuerpo. No soy tan tonto como para hacer eso-  
  
- ¡Vuelves a lastimar mi cuerpo así, y no respondo!-  
  
-Bah, es tu culpa por tener un cuerpo tan débil. Además tu no harías nada para lastimarte mientras tengas mi cuerpo, eres de alma débil y sería lo mismo, ajajajaja-  
  
-Argh _ ¡Ya basta! ¿Por lo menos estas curando bien las heridas?-  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa que dejen cicatriz o algo así? Oh cierto, olvido lo vanidoso que eres-  
  
-¡Calla! No es por eso-  
  
-Pues solo les estoy poniendo alcohol y cubriendo con vendajes, creo yo que así se curarán-  
  
-¡No seas tonto! Limpiar las heridas con alcohol no basta, para eso hay pomadas que evitan infecciones y hacen que cicatricen más rápido-  
  
-Pues si tanto sabes, hazlo tu _ -  
  
Hao dio un largo suspiro. -Eso es lo que voy a hacer- Salió del cuarto y regresó con nuevos vendajes, y bastantes frascos con pomadas y desinfectantes para las heridas.  
  
Pirika entró en la sala, se veía algo dolida ya que su hermano había preferido irse con Ren y no quedarse con ella. Obviamente ella no sabía que Ren en realidad era Anna y que HoroHoro era Yoh, así que era casi imposible que Yoh se pusiera en contra de Anna.  
  
-Es el colmo, yo no sé que pasa con la sociedad actual-  
  
-Deja de moverte o no voy a terminar pronto- le ordenó Hao a Lyserg mientras le curaba las heridas correctamente y le colocaba vendajes limpios.  
  
Lyserg obedeció y se quedó quieto mientras observaba atentamente como Hao hacia su trabajo -Oye niña, no eres tan mala para esto. ¿Has pensado en ser enfermera?-  
  
Pat.  
  
-Ouch, no seas tan rudo- Lyserg se llevó la mano a la mejilla después de recibir una cachetada por parte de Hao.  
  
-No soy niña, así que no me vuelvas a decir algo similar ¿Entendiste?-  
  
-Uuuy, tal parece que alguien se ha enojado bastante-  
  
-NO estoy jugando-  
  
-Bah, ocúpate de tus asuntos y continua poniendo bien esas vendas- le ordenó sin darle mucha importancia.  
  
- _ Ya verás, cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad estarás deseando tener a alguien que cure de las heridas que te voy a hacer-  
  
-Que par de extraños o_o Primero se pelean y ahora uno cura las heridas del otro- dijo Pirika poniéndose de pie y caminando justo a un lado de ellos como para que la escucharan.  
  
-Te aseguro que no es lo que tú crees, Pirika- le contestó Hao tratando de no molestarse por el comentario.  
  
-Pues ya nada me sorprende-  
  
Antes de que Pirika y Hao pudieran continuar con su discusión, Anna entró en la sala.  
  
-Oye Ly~digo, Hao- comenzó Anna al darse cuenta de que Pirika estaba ahí y si llamaba a Hao por el nombre de Lyserg sonaría extraño.  
  
-¿Si? ¡Ah Ren! No, ¡Anna! n_nU Te estaba buscando-  
  
-Yo también, ¿Ya averiguaste lo que te pedí?-  
  
-Si y te sorprenderá saber lo que he concluido de todo lo que Faust me dijo. Ven, quiero mostrarte algunas pruebas que demostrarán quien es el verdadero culpable- Hao se puso de pie pero Lyserg se quejó y lo detuvo.  
  
-Oye, termina de poner los vendajes-  
  
-Si, lo sé- Hao dio la última vuelta y terminó en un nudo el vendaje del abdomen -Listo, ahora intenta no meterte en líos- Hao se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de la sala junto con Anna.  
  
-Si mami, juro no meterme en líos de nuevo- le contestó Lyserg con una voz más infantil.  
  
-¡Te escuché!- Hao le gritó desde fuera, pero ahora estaba algo ocupado como para discutir por más tiempo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
-¡Que bueno que llega, joven Manta! Estoy algo desesperado- Manta se acercó a la motocicleta de la cual bajaba Ryu en ese momento.  
  
-¿Por qué estas desesperado?- le preguntó Ryu al quitarse el casco.  
  
-Verá, sus padres llamaron para decir que debía ir a cenar. Pero yo no sé como llegar a su casa, joven Manta. Además que yo no conozco a su familia, notaría de inmediato que no soy su verdadero hijo y tal vez pueden demandar a don Yoh y después-  
  
-No te preocupes Ryu n_nU solo debes decirles que hoy también me quedaré a dormir en la casa de Yoh-  
  
-¿Solo eso?-  
  
-Si si, ven. Te acompaño a llamar por teléfono (Recuerden que Manta convenció a Anna de comprar teléfono cuando Yoh y los demás se van a América) -  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
-Ah, rayos- se quejó Ren mirándose en el espejo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Anna?- HoroHoro estaba escuchando música tranquilamente, pero aún con los audífonos puestos podía escuchar los quejidos de Ren.  
  
-Quiero tomar un baño, pero estando así me será algo difícil-  
  
-¿Difícil? Anna, en verdad que los hombres somos diferentes de las mujeres pero no por eso no nos bañamos al igual que ustedes-  
  
-Tonto, no es por eso. ¿Tu crees que Ren dejará que tome un baño mientras esté en su cuerpo?-  
  
-Oh- dijo HoroHoro comprendiendo. -Seguro que si se lo pides-  
  
-Olvídalo- le interrumpió Ren cepillándose el cabello -Ack, tampoco puedo peinarme bien. Ren tiene el cabello muy extraño-  
  
-Ejejeje n_n eso es cierto-  
  
De pronto escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta del cuarto seguido por la voz de Yoh que los llamaba:  
  
-TODOS, ¡Reunión en el comedor en 15 minutos!-  
  
-¿Comedor?- repitió HoroHoro al darse cuenta de que casi nunca hacían reuniones en la casa a menos de que fuera para algo muy importante.  
  
-Tal parece que ya saben quien es el culpable de todo esto-  
  
Así que Ren y HoroHoro se dirigieron al comedor después de 15 minutos, al entrar vieron que todos sin excepción ya se encontraban ahí.  
  
-¿Y entonces? ¿Para que nos llaman?- preguntó Ren sentándose junto a la mesa.  
  
-Debe ser algo muy importante si nos hicieron dejar de jugar cartas- comentó Amidamaru que estaba en el lado de la mesa donde se hallaban todos los espíritus.  
  
-Si, les aseguro que esto es de suma importancia, así que ¿Podrían ya guardar silencio? ¿Por favor?- dijo Hao poniéndose de pie para que todos pudieran verlo.  
  
-Bueno, he hecho una investigación sobre el asunto. Tengo pruebas y todo lo que me pidan, así que he concluido que el culpable es.-  
  
Continuará.  
  
Ahem, primero que nada mis agradecimientos a Uriko por sexta vez ^^, a Watashi no Tsubasa por su comentario ^^ Por fin lo actualizo, perdón por hacerte esperar!!! Y también a Pequeño Demonio de Fuego, espero no te mueras ;) jejeje. Ok, pues como podrán darse cuenta este es el penúltimo capítulo, sip, la Octava parte será la última. Pero seguiré con otros fanfics ya que hay nuevas ideas que espero sean más divertidas y mejor planeadas!!!  
  
Okee, muchas gracias por leer el fic y les deseo mucha suerte a todos!!! Oh, si. ¡Yoh!  
  
Yoh: Si si, Ja ne querido lector!  
  
Tako: Bien ^^ Si te portas bien, en el próximo te digo quien es lector.  
  
Yoh: T_T ¿Por qué me hacen esperar tanto? 


	8. Octava parte

NOTA: Shaman King fue creado por Hiroyuki Takei, así que los derechos reservados a él y a los que los tengan.  
  
Un Cambio Inesperado Octava Parte  
  
  
  
La tabla, por última vez:  
  
Lyserg = Hao  
  
Yoh = HoroHoro  
  
Anna = Ren  
  
Manta = Ryu  
  
Y ahora el desenlace de la historia!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----  
  
-Bueno, he hecho una investigación sobre el asunto. Tengo pruebas y todo lo que me pidan, así que he concluido que el culpable es.- Antes de que Hao pudiera terminar la frase, Faust lo interrumpió.  
  
-Soy yo- dijo tranquilamente mientras todos se volvían para mirarlo.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿En verdad?- preguntó HoroHoro algo sorprendido.  
  
-Bueno, eso es lo que dicen todos. Así que supongo que debo haber sido yo- confesó Faust sin perder su calmada actitud.  
  
-No Faust, no es lo que ellos digan. Si tu no hiciste nada, no tienes porque cargar con la culpa- comenzó hablando Anna.  
  
-Ya por favor, alguien calle a Ren que todavía sigue creyendo que Faust no lo hizo- dijo Yoh poniéndose de pie y señalando a Anna amenazadoramente.  
  
-¡Oye! Es de mala educación apuntar con el dedo _ Además en esta casa existe algo llamado libertad de expres- antes de que pudiera seguir discutiendo, Ryu le amarró un paliacate para silenciarlo.  
  
-Gracias Manta, ahora sí, todos cállense y que el niño inglés diga quien fue- comentó Lyserg ya algo desesperado por las continuas riñas entre todos.  
  
Pirika y Tamao parecían no entender de lo que estaban hablando, pero les habían especificado no hablar hasta que la reunión diera por terminado.  
  
-Ahem, pues de hecho Faust fue el culpable, pero ¡Momento! Antes de que comiencen a hablar todos a la vez, debo aclararles algo muy importante-  
  
Todos aguantaron las ganas de hablar y escucharon atentamente.  
  
-Verán, no estoy culpando a Faust del todo; ya que aunque lo hizo él físicamente, no lo hizo de manera consciente-  
  
-¿Consciente? ¿Cómo es eso? O_o -  
  
-Preguntas al final, HoroHoro-  
  
-Perdón _ -  
  
-Si bueno, lo que sucede es que Faust no recuerda habernos hecho algo. Ahí estaba lo extraño, pero si se ponen a analizarlo es algo sencillo: lo hizo mientras dormía-  
  
-o_o No entiendo-  
  
- _ HoroHoro, que las preguntas son al final-  
  
-¿No has terminado?-  
  
-No, pero basta de interrupciones. ¿Tengo razón acerca de esto, Faust?-  
  
-¿Acerca de que pude haberles hecho algo mientras yo dormía?-  
  
-Exacto, ¿Eres sonámbulo o algo similar?-  
  
-Um, supongo. Cuando me quedo trabajando hasta muy noche suelo continuar mis experimentos aún estando dormido-  
  
-o_o Woa, ¿En verdad?-  
  
-Si, lo he hecho varias veces-  
  
-Sabía que no podía ser muy humano _ -  
  
-Ja, no me digas que tú si eres muy humano, Hao- dijo Anna después de quitarse el paliacate con mucho esfuerzo.  
  
-Ese no es tu problema, niño chino _-  
  
-¿Por qué Hao siempre los llama por su nacionalidad? O_o - preguntó HoroHoro tomando una naranja que se encontraba sobre la mesa.  
  
-¡Y vamos otra vez! _ ¡YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!- les gritó Ren poniéndose de pie. -No me interesan los detalles de cómo fue que Faust nos cambió unos con otros, solo quiero que nos regrese a la normalidad, ¡¿Entendieron?!-  
  
-Si, Anna ._. - contestaron todos en unísono.  
  
-Oh, de eso no se preocupen. Debieron haberlo dicho antes- Faust se puso de pie sonriendo y llamó a Eliza -Querida, ¿Podrías preparar los cables?- el espíritu asintió y se perdió en el pasillo. -Síganme, por favor-  
  
Todos se miraron algo inseguros, excepto Anna que lo siguió de inmediato al ya saber que dentro de su cuarto en efecto había un pequeño laboratorio, pero no era nada terrorífico.  
  
-¿Qué no quieren regresar a sus cuerpos?-  
  
Con esto vasto para que todos se pudieran de pie y lo siguieran hasta su habitación.  
  
-Es algo muy sencillo, pónganse en pares con la persona que van a intercambiarse. Después se van a poner de pie sobre esta plataforma- dijo Faust señalando una pequeña plataforma de color blanco que se hallaba muy cerca de nosotros -Y simplemente deben darse la mano por un par de minutos-  
  
Se miraron unos a otros pero luego asintieron, parecía sencillo después de todo.  
  
-Querida, ¿Están los cables bien conectados?- preguntó el científico para asegurarse de que todo saliera a la perfección. Eliza asintió y se colocó a un lado de la plataforma encendiendo algunos botones como para accionarla.  
  
Anna y Ren fueron los primeros en pararse sobre la plataforma, se tomaron de la mano y esperaron.  
  
-_ No entiendo por que hay que tomarse de la mano- se quejó Ren esperando a que se diera el cambio.  
  
-¿Qué cosa es lo que no entiendes? -_- Es obvio para qué hay que tomarse de la mano- de pronto sintieron una fuerte descarga eléctrica y se soltaron de la mano casi como si fuera un reflejo.  
  
-Ouch, ¡¿Qué fue eso?!- Ren se quejó mirando su mano adolorida por la descarga. -Momento, ¡Estoy en mi cuerpo!-  
  
-Vaya, ya extrañaba mi cuerpo- dijo Anna pasando su mano por su rubio cabello como para peinarlo.  
  
-¡Yo quiero ser el siguiente!- dijo Lyserg poniéndose de pie sobre la plataforma antes de que alguien más lo hiciera -Apresúrate, niño bonito-  
  
-_ Calla, Hao. No me digas así- dijo Hao poniéndose sobre la plataforma un tanto de mala gana.  
  
-No te quejes, pocas personas tienen la oportunidad de tomarme la mano- dijo Lyserg orgullosamente dándole la mano a Hao.  
  
-Imagino que es porque nadie se ofrece a darte la mano -_- -  
  
Así fueron pasando de par en par regresando cada uno a su respectivo cuerpo, cuando terminaron, le explicaron todo a Pirika y a Tamao.  
  
-Ahora comprendo porque Ren se molestaba cuando abrazaba a HoroHoro- dijo Pirika algo apenada por causarle problemas a Anna. -Pero ¿Cómo iba yo a saber?-  
  
-¿Entonces el joven Hao en realidad era el joven Lyserg?- preguntó Tamao sonrojándose como siempre.  
  
-Eh, si. Aunque sea algo vergonzoso para mí también o_o - le respondió Lyserg algo apenado también ya que como llevaba vendajes en el abdomen, por el momento era mejor no usar camisa.  
  
Esa noche transcurrió tranquilamente después de que hace algún tiempo no había pasado ni un segundo de paz en la casa de los Asakura. Como siempre he dicho, la noche nos agota y nos tranquiliza a todos sin excepción.  
  
Claro está que el incidente no cambió mucho nuestras vidas, tan solo un poco nuestra manera de pensar sobre si ser otra persona era mejor. Ahora nos damos cuenta de que la mejor persona para cada uno de nosotros, somos nosotros mismos ya que así hemos elegido ser. ^^  
  
Ren: Momento, claro que nuestras vidas cambiaron después del incidente.  
  
Tako: ¿Eh? ¿En que aspecto?  
  
Ren: Desde entonces, compramos candados para poner en las puertas de los cuartos. Así cuando a Faust se le ocurra trabajar dormido otra vez, por lo menos lo va a hacer dentro de su cuarto sin tenernos que volver a involucrar.  
  
Tako: Oh ^^" Ya veo, me parece razonable. Aunque aún así no veo en que cosa los candados de las puertas les cambian su manera de vivir o_o  
  
----------------OwARi----------------  
  
Y que les pareció??? Un final algo tonto -_- lo sé. Pero en sí el fic no era del todo con trama inteligente o_o (Ouch, me mando pedradas yo solita -_o). Y perdón por tardar en escribir la última parte, pero ahora trabajo en otro fic que seguro no tarda en aparecer en ff.net!! Oh si! Mil gracias a Uriko que me mandó otro review^^, tmb Paula fue muy amable en mandarme uno al igual que Anna, jeje, perdón por ser mala contigo, Anna ^^" Juro portarme mejor!! Y muchas gracias a todos por leer las tonterías que escribo!!! Gracias a sus reviews escribiré muuucho más!!!! Y bueno, Yoooooh! Tu parte!  
  
Yoh: Si, lo sé. Ja ne querido lector! _ Ya me dices quien es lector?  
  
Tako: ¿Cómo no entiendes? O_o Lector es la persona que esta leyendo lo que estamos diciendo en este momento.  
  
Yoh: O_O Queee?! Una persona lee ahora mismo lo que digo?  
  
Tako: Si ._.  
  
Yoh: Vaya cosa o_o En verdad que la tecnología de hoy en día es sorprendente.  
  
Tako: Si, Yoh, claro _-_ 


End file.
